UniverSpeed
by babu.miriel
Summary: Párhuzamos univerzumok, avagy Barry a TARDIS-ban. Figyelem, nyomokban Sherlock-ot tartalmaz!


\- Csak így tudod megállítani, Barry! - harsogta túl Caitlin az égen tomboló fergeteget, ami egyre húzta magához a várost, autókat, embereket kebelezett be, és csak zúgott, őrjöngött.

Central City elpusztul, hacsak valaki meg nem állítja.

\- Flash! - ordított valaki az utcán fel-alá rohangáló emberek közül, ahogy egy vörös villám zúgott el mellette.

Barry felrohant a felhőkarcoló oldalán, teljes erejéből futott. A családjára gondolt, és a Star Labor-ban szerzett barátaira... Cisco-ra és Caitlin-re, najó, talán még arra a genya Wells-re is...

Barry belevetette magát a feketelyukba és hatalmas sebességgel körbe-körbe keringett benne. Érezte, ahogy a vihar ereje mellbe taszítja, de nem adta fel. Mert nem lehetett. Nagyobb sebességre kapcsolt, érezte, ahogy a szorító kapocs visszatartja, de nem engedett, egy utolsó erőfeszítéssel nekirugaszkodott és...

Fülfájdító dörrenés. Tompa zúgás... foltok táncoltak a szeme előtt. Fájt mindene...

A feketelyuk!

Megkísérelt felállni, de a látása még nem igazán jött rendbe, így megadó sóhajjal elterült a talajon. Füléhez nyúlt és hívta barátait.

\- Cisco... hallasz? Caitlin, Cisco, itt Barry! - A rádió süket volt, csak valami furcsa recsegés hallatszott.

Várjunk, hol is van pontosan?

Felpattant, mint egy rugó, és hosszas pislogás után sikerült kisilabizálnia környezetét, nagy örömére a fülzúgás is enyhült.

Egy nagy, kör alakú helyiségben állt, középen egy oszlop emelkedett a plafonig, amit valami pultféle dolog ölelt körül, furcsa gombok és karok tömkelegével. Az egész helyen furcsa fény derengett, a tompa rezgés is olyan szokatlan, futurisztikus érzést keltett benne. Barry közelebb lépett és hitetlenkedve csóválta a fejét.

\- Ki maga? - dörrent egy hang a háta mögött, mire Barry a villám sebességével pördült meg, és felkészült a menekülésre.

\- Ezt hogy csinálta? - kérdezte a férfi gyanakodva, kilépve az árnyba boruló karzat szélére. Fekete felöltője volt, aminek kilátszott piros bélése, ősz, kissé göndör haja volt és szigorúan ráncolta a szemöldökét. De annyira, hogy Barry legszívesebben azonnal meggyónt volna neki, vagy minimum bevallotta volna, hogy kekszet lopott a szekrényből.

\- Én... elnézést, meg tudná mondani, hol vagyok? - kérdezett vissza Barry.

\- Hogy hol van? - hitetlenkedett a Doktor. Hiszen a TARDIS-ba nem szoktak csak úgy random emberek felbukkani, főleg nem úgy, hogy azt sem tudják, hol vannak. Bár a legutóbb ott volt Donna, de valljuk be, az teljesen más eset. - Ez itt a TARDIS - mutatott körbe.

\- Hogy micsoda? - nézett körül a fiú. Fogalma sem volt, hogy került ide, de mihamarabb meg kell tudnia, hogy mi lett a várossal.

\- TARDIS! Time and relative dimension in space, bla-bla-bla! - hadarta el a férfi, majd egy ugrással lent termett a lépcsőn, és szemügyre vette Barryt. - Mi ez az idétlen hacuka? - mutatott végig a fiún. - Mi maga, valami szuperhős?

\- Hogy egészen pontos legyek, igen, és... - kezdett bele Barry sikertelenül, mert a férfi ismét közbevágott.

\- Menjen, vegyen fel valami normálisat! Azon a folyosón az első ajtó balra! - mondta, majd egy monitorhoz lépett és elmerült a vizsgálataiban. Először is leszkennelte a fiút. Minden tekintetben emberi és normális volt, azoktól az aprócska tényektől eltekintve, hogy már időutazott egyszer, és hogy a való világban nem létezett. Felvonta a szemöldökét. Egy képregényhős? Robin Hood még oké, de hogy másodszorra is megcáfolják amárpedig mesehősök nem léteznekteóriáját...

\- Pontosabban... ki is maga? - szakította ki elmélkedéséből a visszatérő fiú.

\- Én a Doktor vagyok - nyújtott kezet az Időlord. - De nem úgy doktor, mint orvos, csak a félreértések miatt...

\- Értem-értem - nyugtatta meg Barry. - Az én nevem Barry Allen... avagy, mint gondolom már a ruhából kiderül, Flash.

\- Ki kell ábrándítsalak, Flash - nyomta meg a szót gunyorosan a Doktor. - Fogalmam sem volt eddig a pillanatig, hogy ki vagy.

Barry csodálkozva megvakarta a tarkóját.

\- Nem is hallotta a pletykákat? Most költözött a környékre?

\- Azt hiszem, félreérti, fiatalúr.

\- Mit értenék félre? Central Cityben minden sarkon rólam beszélnek...

\- Ez itt nem a városa, Mr. Allen! - csettintgetett az Időlord a fiú arca előtt. Barry arcáról lehervadt a mosoly. - Megpróbálom egy puding agyú szuperhős számára érthetően elmondani...

\- Hey! - horkant fel a fiú a sértés hallatára.

\- Szóval megpróbálom elmagyarázni! - emelte meg a hangját a Doktor. - Ez itt a TARDIS, egy időben és térben utazó űrhajó. Én a Doktor vagyok, fajilag Időlord, ami annyit tesz, hogy okosabbak vagyunk és egyszerűren fogalmazva 12 életünk van. Eddig érthető?

\- Aham - bólintott durcásan Barry.

\- Ami téged illet... fogalmam nincs, hogy kerültél ide, de azt tudom, hogy egy párhuzamos univerzumból érkeztél, és a világegyetem érdekében mihamarabb vissza is kell jutnod oda - szögezte le a Doktor. - Szóval mesélj!

\- Öhm... a város felett egy fekete lyuk nyílt, amit megpróbáltam megállítani. Már majdnem sikerült, amikor bumm, képszakadás, és a következő, amire emlékszem, hogy itt felébredek - motyogta Barry. Egyre kevésbé volt neki szimpatikus az öregúr, de értékelte, hogy segíteni akar neki.

\- Értem - hümmögött a Doktor. - Akkor sok dolgunk lesz! - pattant újra a monitorhoz, és vizsgálódni kezdett. - Mondj csak egy évszámot!

\- 2015 - kukucskált át Barry az Időlord válla felett. - Mit csinál?

\- Megpróbálom megkeresni a rést... ne bámuljon már, idegesítő!

Barry ijedten hátrébb ugrott.

\- Jól van, na!

Ebben a pillanatban a TARDIS ajtaja kivágódott, és egy lány rontott be rajta.

\- Doktor, el sem fogod hinni, mi történt! - Izgatottan odafutott az irányítópulthoz, de mikor meglátta Barryt, megdermedt. Tátott szájjal bámult rá, olyan sokáig, hogy Barry kezdett zavarba jönni.

\- Öhm... helló? - kezdeményezte a fiú az ismerkedést.

A lány megrázta a fejét és mosolyogva kezet nyújtott Barrynek.

\- Clara vagyok, Clara Oswald.

\- Barry Allen - fogadta el a kinyújtott kezet a fiú. Mosolyogva nézték egymást, majd Clara elrántotta a kezét és zavartan a füle mögé tűrt egy rakoncátlan hajtincset.

\- Minden... rendben? - kérdezte óvatosan Barry, látva a lány rá vetett fürkésző pillantásait.

\- Igen, csak... csak emlékeztetsz valakire - próbálta összeszednie a gondolatait a lány.

\- Csak nem egy képregényben látott szuperhősre? - tippelt Barry.

\- De igen - meresztett nagy szemeket Clara. - De ez hogy lehet? Mégis hogyan...

\- Barry egy párhuzamom univerzumból érkezett, Clara - csatlakozott a beszélgetéshez a Doktor. - Egy fekete lyukon keresztül. Fogalmam nincs, hogyan, Barry, de sikerült repedést generálnod...

\- A sebességemmel? - fejezte be a gondolatmenetet a fiú.

\- Pontosan!

\- De hogyan fogjuk visszajuttatni? És egyátalán hogyan kerültél egy fekete lyuk közelébe? - fordult Clara Barryhez.

\- Hosszú történet - sóhajtott fel a fiú. - Central City felett volt és megpróbáltam megállítani.

\- Oh. És... van ötleted, hogy hogyan jutsz vissza?

\- Esetleg az megoldás lehetne, ha megint olyan gyorsan futnék, hogy térugranék, de egyáltalán nem garantált, hogy jó helyre kerülök.

\- Nem-nem, eszedbe ne jusson, kölyök. Nem rongáljuk az univerzum szövetét! - horkant fel a Doktor. - Kell egy réskereső és egy Torchwoodos időmanipulátor. Clara!

\- Rohanok! - szaladt el a TARDIS belsejébe a lány, hogy nem sokkal később egy fekete, karra rögzíthető, lapos képernyővel felszerelt valamivel és egy kocka alakú, hegyes tűvel rendelkező, Barry számára még inkább ismeretlen szerkezettel térjen vissza. Cisco itt biztosan nagyon jól szórakozna, gondolt keserűen barátjára.

\- Köszönöm, Clara - vette át őket a Doktor, majd az irányítópultra helyezte.

\- De előbb - fordult diplomatikus arccal Barryhez. - el kell mondanod, hogyan tudsz ilyen gyorsan mozogni - utalt Barry hirtelen mozdulatára, mikor megijesztette a megjelenésével.

\- Nem hiszem, hogy érthetően el tudnám magyaráni - kezdett bele a fiú -, de megpróbálom. Central Cityben felrobbant egy részecskegyorsító, és akit eltalált a szétrepülő anyag, az különleges tulajdonságokat kapott. Őket metahumánoknak hívjuk. Nos, én is egy ilyen metahumán vagyok, csak engem egy villám talált el, ami megnövelte bennem a sebességmezőt, ami által az egész szervezetem felgyorsult.

\- Hú - reagálta le Clara a fiú monológját. - Akkor nem is tudsz részeg lenni?

\- Nem, és ebben az a ciki, hogy pont a tizennyolcadik szülinapom előtt lettem ilyen - nevette el magát Barry. - De hozzászoktam.

\- Metahumán, jó név! - ragadta meg a lényeget a Doktor. - Zseniális! Na de most dolgunk van! Megpróbálom a sebességmeződet felhasználni az örvénymanipulátorhoz, és megkeresni a fekete lyuk koordinátáit. - Ezzel a Doktor elmerült a vizsgálódásaiban, majd pár perc múlva felcsatolta a Torchwoodos kütyüt Barry karjára, előkapta a szonikus csavarhúzóját, és hümmögve újra a monitorhoz fordult.

Barry kérdőn Clarára nézett, aki megvonta a vállát.

\- És... vannak barátaid, akik segítenek a - macskakörmöket rajzolt a levegőbe - szuperhősködésben?

\- Igen, a Star Laborban dolgozik Cisco, imádja a technikai kütyüket és fegyvereket, meg Caitlin, ő orvos. - Magában hozzátette Harrison Wellst is.

\- Az jó! - mosolyodott el Clara.

\- Már biztosan keresnek - sóhajtott Barry és a távolba bámult.

\- Ne aggódj - tette a fiú karjára a kezét Clara. -, a Doktor visszajuttat. Ő egy zseni, mindig kitalál valamit - próbálta megnyugtatni.

Barry elmosolyodott.

\- Kösz. Kedves vagy.

\- Nincs mit.

Szótlanság telepedett rájuk, amit csak a Doktor szonikus csavarhúzójának zúgó hangja törte meg, no meg a halk motyorászása.

\- Voilá! - kiáltott fel pár perc múlva az Időlord, és diadalittasan beállította a hely adatait az időmanipulátoron.

\- Sikerült? - lépett mellé Clara.

\- Természetesen - húzta fel az orrát a Doktor. - Barry, van rádió a ruhádon?

Barry bólintott.

\- Akkor csatlakozok rá. - Megnyomott pár gombot, és a képernyőn megjelent a TARDIS rádió központja. -, Tarjuk a kapcsolatot, hogy jó helyre kerülsz-e, oké?

\- Rendben - könnyebbült meg Barry, hogy nem kell egy új földönkívüli zsenit keresnie, ha véletlenül rossz helyre kerül.

\- Készen állsz? - vette kézbe a réskeresőt az Időlord.

\- Egy pillanat... - mondta Barry és egy villámcsíkot hagyva maga után eltűnt, majd pár pillanat múlva teljes felszerelésben újra felbukkant. - Készen állok.

Clara odalépett hozzá és megölelte.

\- Sok sikert! - suttogta a fülébe.

A Doktor beindította a réskeresőt, mire halk zúgás hallatszott, és egyre hangosodott, a TARDIS-ban szélvihar képződött és


End file.
